


Star-Crossed

by Skylark42



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: When Geralt agrees to let a bard travel with him, he has no idea Jaskier isn't human, but a fallen star.  Stars are immortal, and whoever eats their heart will live forever.  It's an old bedtime story, but witchers know it isn't true.  Or is it?  Geralt will have to protect Jaskier from those hunting him and find a way to help him back home, but along the way he starts to feel something, something that makes him want Jaskier to stay
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the movie Stardust, because I liked the idea of Jaskier as a fallen star. Well, half star here. This is set back when Geralt and Jaskier first meet each other, after the second episode. I want it to fit loosely into canon, but we'll see where it goes. The first chapter is more of a prologue, but we'll jump into the stuff with Geralt next chapter

_20 years ago_

Danica fell on a clear, cloudless night to Lettenhove. It was around three in the morning, and Alfred Pankratz, barely eighteen at the time, was still awake, fretting over his application to Oxenfurt. He saw a blinding light from his window and rushed outside to find a crater in his yard. There in the center of the crater was a girl who appeared to be around his age, but she was glowing faintly.

“Hello?” he called, wondering how on earth a girl could end up in a crater in his yard at three in the morning. But it seemed impolite to ask that out right, without first seeing if she was alright.

The crater wasn't very big, only about as tall as he was, but it was too tall for a lady to climb out of unattended. Alfred made his way over and extended down a hand. Upon seeing the girl, he was momentarily stunned. Her hair was the pale blonde of starlight, her eyes the color of the night sky, but they seemed to shine faintly. Her skin was pale and smooth and actually glowing, something he thought to be a trick of the light. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hand was warm in his, and as he helped pull her out of the hole, he felt literal sparks fly between them.

He lost his footing as he pulled her up and they both crashed to the ground, her landing on top of him. He found he didn't particularly mind. “What are you?” he asked breathlessly.

Her hair fell in a curtain around them, sweet smelling and soft against his cheek. “I'm a star. A fallen star. Danica is my name.”

“Alfred Pankratz,” he said, “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

He offered a hand to shake and she took it, shaking as best as one could while splayed on top of another person. “Did you happen to see what caused that crater?”

Danica tilted her head and laughed; the sound made something flutter in his stomach. “That was me, silly. It's what happens when a star falls.”

“A star?” he repeated, looking her over. Yes, he could believe that. He'd been a rational boy most his life, but this girl couldn't be human. Humans did not glow. And though he knew beyond doubt that she was not human, he found he did not care. “Then you're very far from home.”

“Yes, my family is just awful, I had to get away.” Danica sat up, now basically straddling his lap. She looked at him curiously. “You're handling this rather well.”

“I don't question beautiful women.”

Danica laughed. “Oh, a charmer, aren't you? Well, Alfred Pankratz, since I'm so far from home, would you care to show me around? Help me blend in with you humans?”

“It would be an honor.”

///

_18 years ago_

Danica had never felt pain like this before, it felt as though she were dying. Her sweaty hand grasped tightly onto Alfred's and she screamed as she pushed.

“That's it darling, almost there,” Alfred coaxed.

“I hate you,” she cried, gripping his hand tighter. The midwife told her to push again and she gave a final, mighty push and felt the baby at last come out. It wailed as soon as it was free from her, strong lungs, healthy.

The midwife passed the baby to her. “A boy, a son.”

Danica cradled him in her arms. “What will we call him?”

“Julian, for my father,” Alfred said. “And Alfred as a middle name, for me.”

Danica nodded. “Yes, Julian Alfred Pankratz is a fine human name.”

She ran a hand over the soft peach fuzz of his hair. “But his name for my people will be Jaskier.”

///

_9 years ago_

“Do you really have to go?”

Julian could hear his parents talking from where he sat in the hall. His mother was finishing packing his bag in his room. Julian wanted to go in, ask her the same question. He didn't want to leave his home, his father, his friends.

“He's started glowing. The other children will know there's something different about him, he isn't safe here.”

Mother's voice had that final tone that meant she had decided something and wouldn't change her mind. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be, a trait Julian had picked up from her.

“Then let me go with you.”

A pause. “You know I can't. Relationships between us and humans is forbidden. My family would have you killed.”

“And what about Julian? He's half human.”

Julian didn't understand much of what was being said. He only knew that he and Mother were different than other people, and they had to hide it or people would hurt them.

“He's my son, that will grant him protection enough.”

Mother came out of the room into the hall, extending her hand for his. He took it without thought. At nine, he was really too old to be holding his mother's hand like a baby, but he wanted the comfort of it now. He needed it to stay grounded, to keep from crying. Father came and knelt in front of him, a lute in his hands. “This is for you. You always wanted to learn to play, and I always thought I'd have time to teach you later. Learn to play for me.”

Julian took the lute. It wasn't anything special, just an ordinary lute, but it felt priceless because it was from his father. “I'll practice everyday, and when we come back, I'll play for you.”

Father smiled sadly and cupped his face. “Yes, when you come back.”

Julian felt a slice of fear. “We are coming back, aren't we?”

Father looked at Mother. Mother sighed deeply. “If we can. You have to learn control. To appear human. We'll come back when you're ready.”

Julian felt tears well in his eyes. This was all his fault. He tore his hand away from Mother. “I can be better, I'll try harder, don't make me go.”

Mother put a hand on his shoulder and met his gaze. “Julian, this isn't punishment, it's protection. We're stars. Do you know what people do to stars?”

Julian shook his head.

“They carve out our hearts and eat them for immortality.”

Julian balked. Father glared at Mother, “Danica, don't tell the boy that, you'll frighten him.”

“He deserves to know,” Mother said. She looked at Father and her gaze softened. “I'll miss you, my love.”

“I'll miss you too, Father.”

Father pulled them both into his arms. “It's only until you're ready to come back.”

Only until he was ready. Julian would learn quickly, he would get ready. “I'll be ready soon, Father.”

“Of course you will, Julian.”

“We should go,” Mother said, taking Julian's hand again. “And from now on, you'll go by Jaskier, alright?”

“Jaskier,” Julian said, trying to name in his mouth. “I kind of like it.”

///

_A few months ago_

Jaskier landed in Lettenhove around four in the morning after falling. He wasn't as experienced as Mother, and he couldn't aim as well. It had been years since he had seen Father, and he was so excited he was nearly vibrating. It had taken him longer than he thought, learning to control what he was. And then things had happened, things that made Mother have to stay longer and he couldn't leave her. Her family was a nest of vipers and he couldn't leave her alone. But he was eighteen now, it was time to return home to his father, before he became a man.

He ran inside, lute strung over his shoulder. He had a song he'd written, just for his father that he was planning to play. Mother was already inside, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. A maid was standing awkwardly in front of her, wringing her hands together. “I'm so sorry, Ma'am.”

“What's wrong?” Jaskier asked. “Where's father?”

Mother's face was streaked with tears as she turned and looked at him. “He's dead, Jaskier. We're too late, he's already gone.”

Jaskier felt the ground grow unsteady beneath him and he sank to his knees. “How long?”

“A few months, my lord,” said the maid. “We wanted to tell you, but no one knew where you were.”

“There's nothing for us here,” Mother said. “Jaskier, let's go back home. I can't stay here.”

“No.”

Jaskier didn't know why, but he felt as though he couldn't leave. His father was human. He was half human. He wanted to live among humans again. If he couldn't do that, then all of this had been for nothing. “I want to stay.”

Mother inhaled sharply. “Yes, this is your home too.”

“I'll go back, one day. But not yet.”

Mother nodded. What was a few years to her, when she would live forever? Jaskier was still so young, but Mother had already lived centuries. She came forward and hugged him “Until we meet again.”

“Until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to hear what you think, so drop a comment and let me know.


End file.
